A Series of Firsts
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: These little drabbles are a collection of firsts that I put together that may or may not be interconnected. They are GAA/SAKU and if you don't like it well there's the door. *points to a shiny red door* R&R!
1. Team Meet

CHAPTER ONE: FIRST MEETINGS

RATED T

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

TWILIGHT DOESN'T OWN NARUTO. IF SHE DID IT WOULD BE BETTER!

* * *

The first time Haruno Sakura met her teammates, she laughed hysterically. Seeing them unintentionally kiss each other was hilarious. Her friend Yamanaka Ino didn't share her sentiments however.

The first time Uchiha Sasuke met his teammates, he felt disgusted because they weren't anything special. Seeing his female teammate laugh at him for kissing his other male teammate infuriated him. When he informed his brother about it later that night after class, he smirked. "She sounds interesting." Was all he said.

The first time Uzumaki Naruto met his teammates, he was excited. He hoped they wouldn't hate him like the villagers seemed to. Seeing Sakura laugh at him for kissing Sasuke was almost worth the horror he felt. Almost. Iruka chortled the entire way home and even Naruto chuckled a little bit.

The first time Hatake Kakashi met his team, he briefly wondered if god hated him. His students were loud, annoying, and petty. The blond and the raven haired boy fought and the pink haired girl mediated almost ecstatically. Sometimes she would gang up on the blond but mostly she'd help blondie tear the ravenette down to a human level. Kakashi soon learned that his petite student had a penchant for deflating absurdly large egos and for bringing peace to the two males by force if necessary. He liked her already.


	2. Introductions for Team 7

CHAPTER TWO: INTRODUCTIONS

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

RATED T

"Introduce yourselves." Kakashi said lazily.

"Haruno Sakura. 12. I like reading, learning, and helping others. I hate cowards, conceited bitches/bastards, and my dog Mushi. I love my cat Kyushu, the legend of the Kyuubi, and learning new techniques. My Kekkei Genkai is none of your damned business. Just know that I have one." Sakura drawled.

"Uchiha Sasuke. 12. I like my aniki's apartment, fire jutsu, swimming, and kicking Naruto's ass. I hate shallow people, traitors, and Orochimaru. I love my aniki, tomatoes, and being lots better than most Genin my age." Sasuke said primly. Sakura and Naruto snorted behind his back but put on innocent faces when he turned to glare at them for making fun of him. Kakashi shook his head and silently asked god why him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. 12. I like ramen, making friends, and being a ninja. I hate being alone, losing to Sasuke-teme, and sometimes the village. I wanna be Hokage one day and the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto cried.

"I'm your sensei, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi drawled lazily.


	3. Defeated by a Girl!

CHAPTER THREE: DEFEATED BY A GIRL!

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! THE ANIME AND MANGA SERIES IS OWNED BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA! IF I OWNED NARUTO, THERE WOULD BE NEARLY NO CANON BECAUSE IT WOULD BE MORE INTERESTING THAT WAY I THINK! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The first time Sakura beat the boys at a chakra exercise, Kakashi rubbed it in their faces mercilessly until they were both ready to kill themselves to beat the other so that they wouldn't be the last one to complete Kakashi's chakra exercise. Frustrated, Naruto came to Sakura who explained what to do in a whisper so Sasuke couldn't hear her.

When Naruto completed the exercise before Sasuke, _he_ rubbed his success in _Sasuke's_ face.

When Sasuke completed the exercise, he rubbed it in Naruto's face that his tree was _taller_. Naruto was furious so the two ended up spending the rest of the night climbing trees in an attempt to outdo the other one.


	4. Death Makes Us Helpless

CHAPTER FOUR: DEATH MAKES US HELPLESS

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA DOES! How sad! :(

* * *

The first time Team 7 saw death up close and personal, and not when Kakashi killed Haku and Zabuza died to be with him, honest to god death, Sakura cried.

She cried hard and she cried uncontrollably. All the boys of Team 7 could do was hold her as she cried her grief out. The three males realized that they had never felt as helpless as they did when there was nothing that could have been done to prevent the death of Sakura's mother.

When Sakura cried her last tear a week later, she vowed that she would never let death make her feel helpless again. She would do whatever it took to beat back death however short or long it would be. She would _not_ lose another loved one like she lost her mother. Sakura's nindo was born.


	5. Meet the Sand Sibs!

CHAPTER FIVE: MEET THE SAND SIBS!

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

The first time Sakura met Sabaku no Gaara, she felt no fear and even talked to him like he was a normal human being instead of a psychotic Jinchuuriki.

Everyone near them understandably shocked when he talked back to her instead of killing her immediately. Sakura and Gaara talked for nearly an hour before Sasuke rudely reminded her that they were on the way to take the Chunin Exams, not gossip in the middle street.

Sakura blushed and apologized, missing the glare the red head shot the ravenette. "I hope we meet again Gaara-chan! You're fun to talk to!" Sakura chirped happily. Temari and Kankuro were shocked, awed, and unexplainably terrified when their sadistic, homicidal, psycho baby brother smiled and kissed her on the cheek in farewell.

Sakura smiled the rest of the way to the Academy despite Sasuke scolding her that tardiness was a very unattractive trait. In an effort to help Sakura out, Naruto kindly punched Sasuke in the face, instigating a rather vicious scuffle between the two best friends. Sakura didn't even care enough to beat them both soundly because she had made another friend and that made her day. She would let Sasuke and Naruto have this one fight. Any others and she would pound them into the ground.


	6. Fighting for Life

CHAPTER SIX: FIGHTING FOR LIFE!

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

* * *

The first time Sakura fought for her life it was in the Forest of Death for the second round of the Chunin Exams.

She fought alone because any help she was offered was turned down harshly. "This is something I have to do on my own. It's a self-test to decide how much more I need to work to be at you, Gaara, and Naruto's levels." She said stubbornly when they tried to offer again.

Sakura drew an audience of her team and the Sand siblings that just happened to be headed in the same direction.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara realized with a jolt of anger that they didn't like seeing Sakura bleed her own blood. Even if she _obliterated_ her opponents.

"We're proud of you Sakura make no mistake but the next time you decide you have to prove something, don't." Sasuke said.

Sakura laughed then winced when the medic tended to another of her wounds.


	7. Elimination Round

CHAPTER SEVEN: PRE-THIRD TEST PORTION

SAKU/GAA

NARU/HINA

* * *

The first time the boys watched Sakura pound a Mist kunoichi into the ground, the four males that liked her best felt a swell of primal pride at her actions.

It proved to not only them, though they already knew this, but to everyone watching that Haruno Sakura wasn't a weak little nothing. She was strong and independent. She was a kunoichi.

When the fallen Mist kunoichi stabbed her in the back as she was walking away in an act of petty rage, the four of them nearly started a war when they tried to attack said kunoichi for her treachery.

The only reason they didn't follow through with their retribution was that Sakura had collapsed in a puddle of her own blood.

When Sakura woke up in the hospital surrounded by her friends that had already competed, she just laughed happily and accepted many hugs and a few presents.

"I'm lucky to have you guys." She said once everyone settled down.


	8. Chunin Status Celebration

CHAPTER EIGHT: CHUNIN STATUS PARTY!

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

* * *

The first time Team 7 advanced in rank, Chunin, they let go of all their reservations and partied it up like a bunch of wild little animals.

Though they didn't drink any alcohol, when Itachi returned from a mission, he was Unamused when he came home to a trashed apartment and three sugar-drunk Chunin unconscious on the living room floor clutching at each other like they were true siblings.

Though he mused later when they woke up groaning in pain like they had been drinking, it was well worth it when he put them to clean up their mess and put his apartment right again.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto decided then and there that they were gonna find a less painful way of celebrating their advancments in the shinobi world.

They also learned that Itachi may just be the most evil ninja in their village.


	9. Kazekagesama!

CHAPTER NINE: KAZEKAGE-SAMA!

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

* * *

The first time Team 7 saw Gaara as the Godaime Kazekage, Naruto was so distraught over Gaara attaining the status before he could become Hokage that the blond tried to punch him and pouted when he was unsuccessful.

Sakura's friendly punch to the back of his skull encouraged him to congratulate the red head. Gaara shocked them further by inviting Sakura out to dinner and Sakura floored her boys by accepting.

Naruto's screeching could be heard all the way to Hokage Tower, where Tsunade was nursing a hangover headache.

Needless to say, Naruto got the message that Tsunade was unamused when she proceeded to torture him with D-rank missions until he was ready to cry.

Sakura and the rest of their friends watched his torment with amusement (everyone), glee (Sasuke), and pity (Hinata). Sasuke even brought popcorn.

"This is too good to miss." He informed Sakura when she glared the mother of all glares at him. 'Honestly, Itachi would be proud if he could see Sakura's devil glare right now.' Sasuke thought sourly as he nursed a new bump on his head courtesy of said kunoichi.


	10. First Kill

CHAPTER TEN: FIRST KILL

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

* * *

The first time Sakura killed another human being, she was proud and a little shaken. For a Chunin to have successfully killed an S-ranked member of Akatsuki, especially a poison master like Akasuna no Sasori, was one hell of a damned good job according to her drunk teacher and Hokage, Tsunade.

The first time Sasuke killed another human being, he felt guilty for days because his aniki taught him that while killing in defense was ok, it was still wrong to take a human life. He didn't feel proud until much later when he realized that he had stopped a powerful criminal from attacking Konoha.

The first time Naruto killed another human being, he cried because to him every life was precious no matter what anyone chose to do with it. Even with the knowledge that he had killed a criminal, he still couldn't believe he had taken another life. Even if it was for the good of Konoha.

Kakashi didn't bat an eye when he killed his assigned criminal. "I've killed so many people that I can't even remember the first life I took." He said when Sasuke asked him if he could remember his first kill.


	11. Team Seven Forever! CHA!

CHAPTER ELEVEN: TEAM 7 FOREVER! CHA!

SAKU/GAA

NARU/HINA

* * *

The first and only time the elders of Konoha tried to dissolve Team 7 and send them on their way, they learned that not only were Team 7 _not_ splitting up, they were refusing to work with any other teams until the elders realized the error of their ways.

The elders learned that the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, the youngest Uchiha, and the Copy Nin were a four-man army that not many people, especially a bunch of smelly old bastards (Naruto's kind words).

Seeing that they weren't going to successfully separate one of the greatest teams that Konoha has ever seen, the elders gave up and Team 7 remained together.

Needless to say they never tried separating them again and it brought Tsunade nothing but laughter when she recounted the memory aloud or to herself when she was sitting in her office bored.

"Those four are going to be famous one day." Tsunade said fondly as she downed another cup of sake.

"Yeah. Famous for being the only team to singlehandedly kill off the Elder's Council by heart attack." Jiraya agreed.

Tsunade snorted sake from laughing so hard.


	12. All Grown Up

CHAPTER TWELVE: SHE'S ALL GROWN UP NOW!

GAA/SAKU

NARU/HINA

* * *

The first time Sakura brought Itachi's Anbu team from death's door, her boys began to realize that their little cherry blossom was all grown up.

They also realized that it stung way more than it should to know that she didn't need their help anymore because she could do it herself thank you very much.

Though the men of Team 7 know this very well courtesy of Sakura's fists and her evil, evil tongue, they still protected her anyway because she would always be their little Sakura.

And though Sakura would never admit it even on the threat of death, torture, or eternal damnation, she loved when they protected her because it made her feel special.

The men of Team Seven knew how she really felt. It was the only reason they kept doing it.

At least that's what they told Sakura.

Truthfully they protected her because she was their most precious person.

And nothing would ever change that. Nothing.


End file.
